After Time
After Time is the third episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 29, 2001. Summary It's September 21, 2001 and the squads continue to battle through their emotions and their misgivings about their hero status, while working double shifts and spending every free moment at "the pile" searching for the missing. Kim returns to work and teams up with Doc which allows an emotionally frayed Alex to return to paramedic duty. An exhausted Sully attempts to co-exist with his prospective in-laws while he waits for an opportunity to marry Tatiana. Cast Main Recurring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * Anne Twomey as Catherine Zambrano * Nick Sandow as Joe Lombardo * Brad Beyer as Sgt. Jason Christopher * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Joe Lisi as Lieutenant Swersky Guest Trivia/Notes * This is the second and final time that there is no recap of previous episodes. * When Christopher was reading off the names of all the people that were going to get the day off, other than Sullivan and Davis he said: Golding, Bernero, Hebert, Barrois and Boole (which are the names of the writers on the show: Paul G. Golding, Edward Allen Bernero, Julie Hebert, Janine Sherman Barrois and Whitney Boole Williams). Quotes :Carlos (to Taylor): I cannot believe Doc did this. I don't mean that as a dis on you, I mean dumping me like he did. :Taylor: He needs to work with Kim. :Carlos: Why can't you work with Kim? :Taylor: Carlos, this is not my choice. ---- :Fred (to Yokas): How much longer are these 12-hour shifts gonna be? :Yokas: I don't know. They didn't say. :Fred: The kids miss you. Emily especially. ---- :Catherine (to Kim): I didn't know you were back on the payroll with the department. :Kim: I'm not. :Catherine: You mean you're going down there every night and you don't have to? :Kim: Lots of people are volunteering. :Catherine: Lots of people haven't been through what you've been through. :Kim: No, they've been through much worse. :Catherine: Jimmy's been workin' every day, then goin' down there every night. Which means he isn't seeing that much of Joey. :Kim: I'll stop by this afternoon. :Catherine: Look, if you want to do something to help, go back to work and help the living instead of digging through that tragic pile of rubble every night. ---- :Carlos (about people thanking them): You know, I can't get used to this. :Doc: Yeah, I guess it's nice. People showing their apperciation. :Carlos: They wanna show their appreciation, they could start by paying us more. :Doc: I think that's more like a city hall thing. :Carlos: Guy can make a million dollars in one day on Wall Street. You don't see him running into a burning building for $35,000 a year. Vote for a bond measure to up our salaries and leave the signs at home. ---- :Faith (to Bosco): Charlie's been having nightmares. He wants me to quit. He thinks that I should be doing something else. He brings it up everytime that I see him. :Bosco: Aw, hell, who could blame 'em? I'm thinking about quitting and doing something else. :Faith: Really? :Bosco: You haven't thought about it? After all this? :Faith: Yeah. So, are you? :Bosco: And let that skinny little bearded bastard think he beat me? Hell no. Give me a parachute and a pistol and drop me in there. I'll shoot him in the head myself. ---- :Davis (to Taylor): You know, my father died in the line. Um... :Taylor: Oh, he's missing. We haven't found him yet. :Davis: Oh, right. Sorry, I didn't... :Taylor: No, I mean, I know there's not much hope. But, you don't know him, he's ... strong. :Davis: I'm gonna get going. You know where to find me if you wanna talk or hang out, or... exchange recipes. ---- :Doc (to Carlos): Kim's coming back to work. :Carlos: Really? :Doc: I want her to work with me. I need to keep an eye on her. :Carlos: What am I supposed to do? :Doc: Well, Johnson wants Taylor a medic again. Just for a little while. Get her off the squad. :Carlos: Alex Taylor? :Doc: Yeah, she's wrung out, man. I mean, with all that's happened and with her father. :Carlos: We're all beat, so what? I'm supposed to carry her load? :Doc: Come on, man, she's good. She wouldn't let you carry her load even if you wanted her to. :Carlos: Wh... What's this about? You just wanna get away from me? :Doc: No. :Carlos: Two years and then you just dump me off the bus? :Doc: I'm not dumping you. Kim's been off, she needs help. I'm senior guy, she's gonna ride with me for a while and that's it. :Carlos: Thanks a lot. ---- :Faith (to Fred): Thanks. :Fred: For what? :Faith: Taking care of the kids and everything. You've been amazing. :Fred: I've been worried about you. :Faith: I'm fine. :Fred: You sure? :Faith: I'm alive. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three